Enbizaka No Shikateya
by Ann Phantomhive
Summary: La envidia solo te lleva a cometer actos impuros, aveces no estando conscientes de ellos. Pero él tenía que ser suyo, no importaban los riesgos o las consecuencias, no importaba si tenía que matar por ello.


**¡Hola, Hola!**

**Antes que nada, quería decir que me da vergüenza publicar aquí alguna de mis historias, es la primera vez que lo hago. uwúU**

**Y además esta historia la soñé, creo que dormirme escuchando la canción que está inspirada en ella me hizo mal. xDU**

**Se aceptan criticas, tomatazos, sartenazos, intentos de asesinato, etc(?)**

**Sin nada más que decir, Enjoy this shit!(?)**

**Avertencia: Esta historia está escrita por una escritora novata, si no quieren sufrir mejor salgan de aquí(?)**

**-Hetalia, Nyotalia, Vocaloid y la saga akuno-p no me pertenecen, si lo hicieran ya mucha gente estaría traumada(?) :D**

Enbizaka, esa preciosa y pequeña ciudad de Japón en dónde se refugiaba gente de todas las nacionalidades. Ingleses, alemanes, franceses, de todo se podía encontrar en esa ciudad multicultural. Ciertamente, la gente que iba allí solo huía de la segunda gran guerra que en esos momentos afectaba a todo el mundo.

Asi como habían varias personas de distintas nacionalidades, también habían personas con distintos oficios o pasatiempos, entre ellos destacaba una joven de nacionalidad japonesa, quien era la mejor sastre en todo el pueblo. Muchos la desprestigiaban por ser la única que ejercía ese oficio, pero lo cierto es que la muchacha tenía talento innato. Para quienes confiaban en su don era todo un gusto ir hasta aquella esquina dónde se encontraba su sastrería.

Honda Sakura, o Sakura solamente, era aquella joven que tenía su sastrería en una de las tantas esquinas. Ella ya era recidente antigua en esa ciudad, ella se había encargado de recibir a toda la gente que llegó desde fuera, por lo que todos le conocían. Aún asi, la muchacha no era muy sociable, solo con su familia.

Lo que nadie sabía de ella, nisiquiera su familia, es que la sastre estaba enamorada de uno de los nuevos recidentes de la ciudad, un estadounidense, que respondía al nombre de Alfred F. Jones. Cuando no trabajaba en algún pedido se la pasaba viendo por la ventana por si su amado aparecía, y a diario se preguntaba cuando sería el día en que entraría a visitarla.

-No sé que tanto haces por afuera, yo soy todo lo que necesitas- Dijo la sastre mientras sonreía al ver al estadounidense pasar por las afueras de su tienda.

Un día, mientras terminaba un hanbok que le había pedido una de sus hermanos menores, miró por la ventana, encontrandose con la desagradable sorpresa de que su amado iba acompañado de una rubia de largo cabello rubio, amarrado en dos coletas. Dejó su trabajo para acercarse a la ventana y mirar mejor, teniendo cuidado de que los de afuera no vieran que estaba espiando.

Se dio tiempo de analizar mejor a la muchacha, sus ojos verdes eran enmarcados por unos lentes de color rojo y su cuerpo era adornado por un vestido azúl, que inmediatamente llamó la atención de la oriental. Lo siguiente logró destrozar el corazón de la muchacha, que intentaba con todas sus fuerzas que las lágrimas no fluyeran por sus ojos al ver como su amado besaba los labios de la otra muchacha.

Se quedó estática viendo la escena, sientiendo una fuerte punzada en el pecho. –Con que asi te gustan las mujeres- Dijo con un tono de tristeza, recogiendo un poco sus cabellos negros. Fijó sus ojos en el anillo que la joven presumía con orgullo. -No me importa, tengo que seguir trabajando- Se dijo a si misma, mientras apretaba las tijeras que su madre le había heredado entre sus manos, sin poder evitar que de sus inexpresivos ojos salieran un par de lágrimas, que inmediatamente secó con las mangas de su kimono, no debía distraerse durante su trabajo.

A la mañana siguiente, la sastre estaba cociendo tranquilamente un vestido de color azúl, con una leve sonrisilla en sus labios, de vez en cuando miraba el anillo que se posaba en su mano derecha, haciendo que su sonrisase acrecentara un poco. Inmediatamente empezó a escuchar murmullos afuera de su tienda, eso era extraño, aquella ciudad de caracterizaba por ser tranquila y no tener problema alguno, a pesar de haber tanta diversidad cultural en ella.

Se encogió de hombros, no era su asunto de todos modos. Enseguida vio entrar a uno de sus hermanos a su tienda, venía algo asustado. Le sonrió al menor, él era practicamente como su hijo.

-Sakura-neesan, ¿se enteró el rumor que anda corriendo?– Susurró el de cabellos castaños, jugando nerviosamente con el mechón que sobresalía de su cabeza.

-Iie- Susurró la de cabellos negros, dejando de lado el vestido que tenía entre sus manos para comenzar con otro encargo. -¿Qué pasó?- Preguntó, aunque realmente no estaba interesada, pero hablar de algo con su hermano le serviría para distraerse un poco.

-Ayer en plena noche fue asesinada una mujer, era inglesa- La japonesa no mostró emoción alguna, aún asi dejó de lado su trabajo para prestarle atención al menor de nacionalidad taiwanesa. -Era la prometida del mecánico o algo así- El joven se encogió de hombros, mirando como la mayor tenía su vista fija en él, haciendo que el too rojo se colara en sus mejillas. -S-sakura-neesan, ¿quiere salir conmigo? A-a pasear digo yo- Sonrió nervioso, mirado el semblante estoico de la azabache.

-Tengo trabajo que hacer- Dio un rápida mirada al vestido azul que reposaba a su lado y luego vio al menor, que se había deprimido completamente. -Por la tarde no tengo trabajo, ven a buscarme ...- Antes de decir otra palabra el menor inmediatamente corrió hacia afuera de la tienda con intenciones de dejar sola a su hermana para que terminara su trabajo. La sastre rió simplemente, no lograba entender al menor, aún así le agradaba su compañía.


End file.
